<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've always been my moon by angstonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618155">you've always been my moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly'>angstonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you, me, and the moon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Epilogue, Five Years Later, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do remember that the moon doesn't talk back, right?"</p><p>Sicheng startles, quick to turn to the voice from behind him. His jaw drops, heart thumping against his chest as familiar dimples come into view, smiling at Sicheng like he always does. Sicheng blinks, rubs at his eyes in case his fatigue has finally led to hallucination.</p><p>Then he smiles. "That's the point."</p><p>(or: jaehyun and sicheng meet again five years later)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you, me, and the moon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've always been my moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/gifts">dochiwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wowowowow i finally get to reveal the epilogue!! i was originally going to post this along with the actual fic, but i decided to wait a little bit. :D this is again for bianca &lt;3</p><p>thank you to everyone who has loved and support the original fic. i appreciate every single one of you. thank you for joining me in jaewin's journey!</p><p>unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You need a break, Sicheng."</p><p>Sicheng groans as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. He pulls away from his desk, all the stress evident on his face. Kun pats him on the back with an empathetic smile, deceptively calm despite them both sharing the same deadlines.</p><p>He supposes Kun can afford it considering he's had much more progress on his dissertation than Sicheng, and part of him is a little bit resentful.</p><p>Okay, not really. Kun is amazing. Jealous is more accurate of a word.</p><p>"I can't," he sighs, spinning in his seat with his arms stretched wide. He cranes his neck, pushes at a sore spot right by his spine while grimacing at the pain. "If I don't get at least another ten pages done, my advisor's going to kill me."</p><p>"I keep telling you to come to the library with me," Kun scolds, moving behind him to massage the tension away from his shoulders. Sicheng flashes him a grateful smile, and Kun rolls his eyes with a shake of his head in response. "Your productivity at home is practically nonexistent."</p><p>"That's not true!" Sicheng whines, but it's cut off when Kun hits a particularly sensitive spot and he groans at how much it hurts. "I wrote twenty pages today!"</p><p>"And if you weren't under pressure?" Sicheng can imagine Kun's eyebrow raise of disapproval without having to turn and look. "None of this anymore," he continues, giving the back of his neck a hard squeeze. "When I work, you work. I've been too lenient with you."</p><p>"Just let me drown," he quips, though Kun only deadpans at him. "I'm kidding! I'm eternally grateful for how much you care for my grades."</p><p>"We're in this together. I'm not going to let you drown unless we're drowning together."</p><p>Sicheng fully turns to face Kun, whose impassiveness melts away into a warm smile and a fond gaze. Five years of graduate school together so far, six years of friendship and unwavering support. Kun came into his life without warning, so sudden and unexpected, but so wonderful all the same. He wouldn't be here without Kun, wouldn't be as strong as he is or confident. He can't help but smile as the nostalgia blooms in his chest, and he rises to his feet to pull Kun into his arms.</p><p>"Thank you," he says, "for always being on my side."</p><p>Kun returns his hug with a soft chuckle. "Okay, now I <em>really</em> know you need a break."</p><p>"Shut up and accept my affection."</p><p>Kun obliges only after Sicheng agrees to take a break.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sicheng would argue that forcing him out of their shared apartment is going a bit overboard considering he had already agreed, but in the grand scheme of things, Sicheng can acknowledge the likelihood of him falling asleep on his desk had Kun not done so.</p><p>So now he's outside, at a convenience store down the street where he has a good view of the moon. He greets the cashier with a polite bow, ignoring the confusion on the poor boy's face at the gesture. He looks like he'd just seen an Asian for the first time, and Sicheng would laugh if it weren't so sad.</p><p>He settles for the first brand of cup ramen he recognizes, somewhat nostalgic as he remembers the stock his college friends had to survive university life back then. Times were simpler then. Kind of.</p><p>He can't really say they were all that simple, especially when he thinks of senior year and its unfortunate end. He chuckles to himself as he stirs his noodles, nostalgic as he lifts his gaze to the full moon casting silver against the trees nearby. He hasn't seen or heard from Jaehyun since their tearful goodbye, a decision he made to save them both from clinging to what no longer was. It was closure he never expected to have, but is nonetheless grateful to still have been offered.</p><p>Sicheng isn't immune to the pressures of uncertainty, to the imposing wonders of what could have been. Sometimes he muses on the possibilities, on the alternate ends had he chosen to stay. Sicheng would like to think they could have made it work somehow, but he knows deep down that it wouldn't have done them any good in the long run.</p><p><em>I did the right thing, </em>Sicheng thinks as he smiles at the moon. <em>It was for the best.</em></p><p>"You do remember that the moon doesn't talk back, right?"</p><p>Sicheng startles, quick to turn to the voice from behind him. His jaw drops, heart thumping against his chest as familiar dimples come into view, smiling at Sicheng like he always does. Sicheng blinks, rubs at his eyes in case his fatigue has finally led to hallucinations.</p><p>Then he smiles. "That's the point."</p><p>"It's been so long. I can't believe I run into you here of all places." Jaehyun laughs, gesturing at the empty seat beside him. "Mind if I sit?"</p><p>It takes Sicheng a couple of seconds to come back to his senses, to fully acknowledge Jaehyun's presence in front of him. Finally, he nods. "No, please do," he says. "I was actually just thinking about you."</p><p>"Yeah?" Jaehyun grins, so eerily reminiscent of their first encounter all those years ago. The years have been kind to him it seems, and relief spreads all throughout his body at the thought. "Well, I'm honored. Here I thought you would have changed your mind about not hating me."</p><p>This time, it's Sicheng who laughs. "Stupid," he snorts. "I already told you I could never hate you."</p><p>"That's really dumb if you ask me."</p><p>"I don't recall asking." Sicheng raises an eyebrow, arms folded against his chest.</p><p>Jaehyun looks at him, holds his gaze for a quiet second. It's brief, a fleeting moment of silence that says more than words ever could. Sicheng swallows down the lump that begins to form in his throat, ignoring the sudden pang in his chest at the way Jaehyun looks at him.</p><p>Then Jaehyun's smile grows wider, reaches his eyes in that same way Sicheng always loves to see. "Still the same Sicheng, I see. I'm relieved grad school hasn't dulled your color."</p><p>"I'm insulted," Sicheng remarks with a roll of his eyes. "Did you have such little faith in me?"</p><p>"Of course not. I've always believed in you!" Jaehyun pouts, affronted. "You know I'm your biggest supporter. Always have been, always will be."</p><p>Sicheng's ramen is cold and forgotten as they fall into easy conversation, like two friends catching up after not having seen each other for a while. It's somewhat accurate, he supposes. The true nature of their relationship isn't quite clear. Does friendship go away once two people break up? Sicheng doesn't think so, but he could be mistaken.</p><p>Jaehyun is his first real love, his first real heartbreak. He doesn't exactly know what to do during times like this, but he supposes it doesn't matter. He won't overthink it. (Or at least he'll try.)</p><p>Sicheng likes to think that he's grown since Jaehyun, that he's learned more about the feelings that he'd been so reluctant to explore. Opening himself up to Jaehyun was his step into accepting that feelings are okay, that letting someone in is okay.</p><p>But as he sits out beneath the moon with Jaehyun by his side, laughing and talking like they're twenty and in love again, Sicheng wonders what it is that's starting to beat in his heart.</p><p>Nostalgia? Residual fondness? Whatever it is, it isn't at all unpleasant.</p><p>If anything, it feels almost… <em>comfortable</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well okay, Mr. Fancy Photographer." Sicheng rolls his eyes as Jaehyun flashes him a cheesy grin. "Jung Jaehyun, high-end fashion photographer. Who would have thought?"</p><p>"I certainly didn't," he admits, sighing as he leans against his seat. "I have to thank Johnny for this, really. If not for him always making me take his pictures every time we go out, I probably wouldn't have found this career."</p><p>"Good job, Johnny," Sicheng snickers.</p><p>Sicheng watches warmly as Jaehyun tells him about his job, proud at the fire he sees in Jaehyun's eyes as he does so. It's something he had always wished for Jaehyun—to have a passion that gives him ardor and zest.</p><p>"You seem really happy, Jae," Sicheng says once Jaehyun finishes. "I'm happy for you, really. I knew you'd figure things out eventually."</p><p>"Ah, yeah," Jaehyun responds, a sheepish pink adorning his face as he looks back at him. "It took some time. I was lost for a while, especially after our last conversation, but I eventually found my way. I think you were the only person who really believed I could do it, to be honest. Thank you."</p><p>"You're going to break Johnny's heart like that," he remarks playfully. "He used to complain to me about you, you know?"</p><p>"No one believed in me like you did, Win." Jaehyun offers him a heartfelt smile, and it hits him straight in his heart. "Even Johnny gave up on me at some point. Not you, though. You never did. I wouldn't be here without you."</p><p>Sicheng forces himself to deadpan. "You're getting sappy. Stop that."</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles, and Sicheng thinks time really has done them well. Seeing Jaehyun like this eases the leftover doubts still looming in the back of his mind, reaffirms that he made the right decision to walk away five years ago.</p><p>"How is grad school, though? You had your 'stressed over academics' face on earlier, so I'm assuming it's going well?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, amazing." He rolls his eyes. "It's difficult, exactly as you would expect, but I'm pushing through. I wish I had Kun's discipline, honestly. I'm pretty sure he'd be able to graduate before me with how quickly he works."</p><p>Sicheng finds himself unloading, going on a long rant about deadlines and responsibilities and how quickly things pile up. He talks about his program, about his mandatory teaching course, about every single thing that comes to him as he speaks. He doesn't even realize how much he's been holding on until he finishes his ramble and dead silence greets him as a result.</p><p>"Wow," is what Jaehyun says. Sicheng laughs bashfully, embarrassed by how much he's vented in that span of time.</p><p>"Sorry, I just—"</p><p>"No, no, it's fine," Jaehyun reassures him. "It sounded like you needed to let that out. I'm glad I could be of use somehow. It's kind of nice, like old times."</p><p>Old times. Something about that makes his chest constrict, almost like it's yearning for the familiarity of the past. It's Jaehyun, though. Sicheng has long-since resigned to the fact that Jaehyun will always hold a special place in his heart. He knew from the beginning—Jaehyun was, is, and always will be dear to him no matter what.</p><p>This unexpected reunion only further proves that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talk for hours.</p><p>They don't even realize how much time has passed until Kun calls Sicheng in a panic, wondering if he'd been kidnapped or somehow got lost on his way to the convenience store. Jaehyun laughs, which earns him a punch to the shoulder from Sicheng.</p><p>"I think it's cute that he's waiting for you," Jaehyun says as he tosses the ramen in the trash. "He could have just gone to bed."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's Kun." Sicheng shrugs. "He always worries about me. I feel like he's been worrying about me ever since we met."</p><p>"Sorry about that."</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>"Isn't it though?"</p><p>Sicheng opts not to respond, instead giving another shrug and a small smile. The quiet takes over, only the faint sound of birds and crickets filling the silence. It's strange, he thinks. Years ago, he would never have thought he'd have a moment like this with Jaehyun again—comfortable, friendly, dare he say even <em>fun. </em>It makes him want to stay longer, hold onto this small break from his responsibilities and indulge in a good moment that he never expected to have again.</p><p>So when Jaehyun asks if he could walk Sicheng home, there isn't much of a decision to make.</p><p>He says yes in less than a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They've busied themselves with more conversations, amusing themselves with anecdotes of Jaehyun's most memorable clients. It's kind of funny—they never really had these walk-you-home moments back then. They had started out in each other's beds, practically lived together in the course of their relationship. It's new and strange, but he doesn't mind it at all.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right," Jaehyun agrees once Sicheng voices this out loud. "This might actually be the first time I've ever walked you home."</p><p>"We were pretty unconventional," he adds. "Makes you wonder how many other typical early relationship stuff we skipped out on."</p><p>"I think you would notice when you go on dates." Their steps match as they walk side by side, Jaehyun following Sicheng's direction as they head to his home.</p><p>"I haven't," Sicheng says with a laugh. "Grad school has kept me so busy that it's hard to find time to go out and meet people. The people in my program are Kun and old people, so they're all out of the mix."</p><p>"Kun's still dating that guy? I forgot his name."</p><p>"Ten? Yeah, they're still together. Six years strong and counting."</p><p>"Wow," Jaehyun exclaims. "Honestly, I really thought you two would end up together. You guys just match so well, you know?"</p><p>"Please." Sicheng rolls his eyes. The thought of him and Kun together is laughable to him, especially when he knows how absolutely in love Kun and Ten are. They're always disgusting when Sicheng hears a little of their conversations. "Kun is my platonic soulmate, but that's it. Nothing romantic whatsoever. Never even considered it."</p><p>"So you haven't dated anyone in the last five years?"</p><p>Sicheng pauses. "Oh my God. I haven't dated anyone in the last five years."</p><p>Jaehyun blinks at him, stopping when Sicheng does. "You—Did you <em>just</em> realize this?"</p><p>"I told you, I've been busy! I don't really think about it." Sicheng glares when Jaehyun starts laughing, voice cutting through the silence of the neighborhood. "It's fine. It'll be hard to get into a new relationship right now anyway. It's fine."</p><p>"Are you convincing yourself or—"</p><p>"Shut up," he hisses, beginning to walk again. Jaehyun is still laughing as he catches up, patting him on the back. "Whatever. What about you, though? I'm sure you've met so many interesting people because of your work."</p><p>"Oh yeah, plenty of interesting characters. I travel a lot for work, though, so maintaining a relationship is pretty difficult. I've tried dating, but they didn't work out. It's just not a priority for me right now, you know?"</p><p>They continue to talk, moving from topic to topic with ease. There's so much to discuss when there's five years' worth of stories left untold, and there isn't enough time to unpack them all now. Jaehyun's life has become so colorful and interesting, and the more they talk, the more Sicheng feels proud of how much he's grown since their time together. It makes him emotional somewhat, and he has to hold back from unleashing it all right there.</p><p>Eventually, they reach his building, and Sicheng considers for a moment what would happen if he invited Jaehyun. The thought goes as quickly as it comes.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me walk you," says Jaehyun. "It was really nice to see you again, Sicheng."</p><p>"You too, Jaehyun."</p><p>There's that silence again. Sicheng lingers by the door, knowing Jaehyun is waiting for him to go in before he leaves. They hold each other's gaze, and Sicheng wonders if they would see each other again after this. He promised himself not to reach out to Jaehyun after their breakup, but this untimely meeting makes him want to break that promise.</p><p><em>No</em>, he tells himself. He shouldn't give into the sentimentality of it all.</p><p>But then Jaehyun speaks, pulls him out of his thoughts and into the reality at hand.</p><p>"Sicheng," he says, earnest as he looks deeply into his eyes, "would you maybe want to get coffee with me tomorrow? If you don't have class. You can work on your dissertation if you need to, I just—I've missed you, honestly. I want to see you again."</p><p>Sicheng stares at him, lips slightly parted as he thinks it over in his head. <em>Don't get lost in the sentimentality of it all</em>, the small voice in his head reminds him.</p><p>But is it sentimentality? Is it merely nostalgia?</p><p>He and Jaehyun are not the same people they were five years ago. They've grown and matured, and the path they've split has somehow converged again to this point.</p><p>It would be a lie if he says he didn't miss Jaehyun either, especially now that he feels so much after just hours of being together again.</p><p>Sicheng breathes out, mustering a smile. Then he answers:</p><p>"I would love to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/angstonly">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://curiouscat.me/angstonly">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>